The dissemination core, under the direction of David Canning, will aim to increase the impact of existing and future research at Harvard on the Global Demography of Aging. It will promote the dissemination of methodological tools, data sets, research findings, and policy implications to other researchers, students, policy makers, the media, and the public. Existing dissemination efforts at Harvard work well in terms of publication in peer-reviewed journals. However, many smaller projects do not have easy access to a full range of dissemination routes. We plan to assistant projects by creating a Center website providing online access to, and information about, the work supported by the Center. We will also produce a Working Papers series both in hard copy and freely available online, aimed at external researchers, to encourage the timely dissemination of results. We will hold an Annual Workshop on a different specific theme related to the Global Demography of Aging each year, bringing together researchers from Harvard and external scholars. We will endeavor to publish the papers from the Workshop as a special issue of a journal or an edited volume. We will assist the dissemination of datasets created by projects by providing technical assistance to allow data to be accessed through the Harvard-MIT Virtual Data Center. The Global Demography of Aging Center will also act as a long-term repository for datasets created by projets that have ended. We will run a bi-weekly seminar series to reach Harvard faculty members and will offer new courses at both the undergraduate and graduate levels to reach students. To reach the media and influence policy making, we will provide assistance to projects in producing and disseminating press releases. We will also reach our audience pro-actively by email updates through a listserv service.